Dzień 51 Zaczyna mi się podobać
Wstałem z samego rana. Pierwsza myśl brzmiała "Czy to był sen? Czy naprawdę mam towarzyszy?". Wstałem i się rozejrzałem. Nie to nie był sen, oni naprawdę istnieli. Mimo woli moją twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Mimo że znałem ich jeden dzień ufałem im na swój sposób i ich lubiłem. To ciekawe uczucie, mieć kogoś przy sobie po tak długim czasie samotności, jakby pustka nagle się zapełniła. Patrząc na wschód słońca rozmyślałem jak się potoczy ich przechadzka po mieście. Nagle usłyszałem szelest, spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Ten dźwięk wydał budzący się Kapłan. Jak tak patrzyłem to o nim pomyślałem. Oschły, jednak widać, że ma poukładane w głowie (jak reszta zresztą), zamknięty w sobie i dużo się modli. Kilka razy widziałem go czytającego Biblię. Kiedyś muszę z nim dłużej pogadać. Tymczasem Kapłan usiadł i przetarł oczy. Spojrzał na mnie i mruknął ciche "Cześć" i się ubrał. Ja jednak nie patrzyłem na niego tylko na dziewczyny. Przyłapałem się na pewniej rzeczy jednak o tym później, aby nic teraz nie wygadać. Nawet spodobało mi się pisanie pamiętnika. Teraz jednak opiszę przebieg dnia. Po przebudzeniu Kapłana wstałem i zszedłem na dół do stołówki. Było w niej kilku pracowników rządu. Po wzięciu większej porcji (i to dużo większej) podszedłem do nich i zagaiłem rozmowę. - Witam panów. Jaki sens jest w tak wczesnym wstawaniu? - spytałem -Witaj. Mógłbym się ciebie o to samo zapytać. Widzę większa porcja. Czy coś się wydarzyło? - powiedział ten na czele - Nie nic. Chciałbym zadać kilka pytać. - zagaiłem - Pytaj. W informacji nikogo nie ma, więc ci pomożemy jak możemy. - Powiedział głos z tyłu - Czy są jakieś wolne pokoje? - Nie możemy żadnych udostępnić. - odpowiedział ten z przodu - Trudno się mówi, w takim razie czy mogę wyremontować swój pokój? - Po co? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie "czołowy" - Miałem zamiar dodać ściankę i parę dodatków. Nic specjalnie trudnego, lecz nie wiem czy mi wolno. - Teoretycznie możesz, skoro masz tam spędzić dłuższy czas. - dopiero się zorientowałem ich twarzom. Mieli takie maski z otworem na usta. - Dzięki wielkie, możliwie do następnego. - pożegnałem się i poszedłem do siebie. Jak wszedłem tylko Lucy spała. Ange leżała na moim łóżku i czytała książki. Nie dziwię jej się miejsca skoro tam jest wygodnie i w pobliżu ma lampkę nocną. Kapłan zaś siedział na parapecie i patrzył w dal. Położyłem tacę z jedzeniem na biurku, i postawiłem niski stolik na środku pokoju, na nim zaś jedzenie. Śniadanie składało się głównie z owoców i sałatek. Było też kilka batoników musli. Podszedłem do śpiącej Lucy i ją na spokojnie obudziłem. Po wymianie powitań zawołałem Ange i Kapłana do posiłku. Zjedliśmy w ciszy. Jednak znowu zauważyłem, że robię coś mimo woli. Po posiłku wstaliśmy i szykowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Przechodząc w pobliżu stołówki zatrzymałem się. Nikogo w niej nie było. Wzruszyłem ramionami, i spostrzegłem, że wszyscy mnie obserwują zdziwieni. "Nieważne" powiedziałem i ruszyliśmy dalej. Idąc tak głównymi ulicami, opowiadałem im o bezpiecznych drogach i tych niebezpiecznych, czego się obawiać, a czego nie. Pokazałem im miejsce gdzie rozpylili gaz oraz pomnik przy którym byłem goniony. Był tam jakiś strażnik, jednak nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie. Okrążyliśmy go i spacerowaliśmy dalej. Cały czas im opowiadałem, jednak coraz częściej rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony. Kapłan chyba to zauważył wcześniej, lecz dopiero teraz go naszło. - Czego tak wypatrujesz Kacper? - zapytał - Reszty, idziemy obecnie jedną z najbardziej tłocznych ulic w mieście, a nikogo nie ma. Coś mi tu nie gra. - odpowiedziałem cały czas się rozglądając. Zauważyłem w oddali jakąś sylwetkę, potem drugą, po chwili było ich jednak strasznie dużo. Zbliżali się bardzo szybko. Rzuciłem szybkie "Biegniemy" i pobiegłem w boczną uliczkę. Moi towarzysze pobiegli za mną. Kilka razy skręcaliśmy, jednak wiedziałem, że niewiele nam to da. Miałem rację. Jak wybiegliśmy na główną ulicę, prowadzącą do domu tutejsi (tak też zacznę ich nazywać) nas oflankowali (zaatakowali z boków) i gonili nas z tyłu. Udało nam się jednak dobiec do budynku, jednak to nie był koniec. Szybszym krokiem dotarliśmy do mojego pokoju i zabarykadowaliśmy się. Jak tylko z Kapłanem przesunęliśmy szafę, usłyszeliśmy trzask wyważanych drzwi frontowych. Po chwili próbowali wejść do pokoi, jednak nas nie znaleźli. Przypomniałem sobie, że na korytarzu jest wiecznie otwarte okno a za nim dość obfite w konary drzewo. Pewnie uznali, że wyskoczyliśmy, bo po chwili było całkiem cicho. Spojrzałem na moich kompanów z uśmiechem. Wszyscy byli zasapani, jednak Ange natychmiast pochwyciła mój uśmiech i wywiązała się rozmowa. - Co cię tak śmieszy Kacper? To że prawie zginęliśmy? - rzuciła z wyrzutem - Nie to, raczej to, że dawno nie było takiej zabawy. - powiedziałem - TY TO UWAŻASZ ZA ZABAWĘ?!?1 - wrzasnęła - W pewnym sensie. Jakbyś żyła tu tak długo jak ja też być się śmiała. Dlaczego? Bo w drugim tygodniu mojego pobytu gonili mnie przez pół miasta, i na moich oczach zabili człowieka. Nie mówiłem wam tego, żeby was nie przestraszyć. Jednak w 40 dniu, w moje urodziny, jako prezent dostałem przejażdżkę nożem po moich plecach, i przymus zabicia jednego z nich, by przeżyć. Po takich rzeczach, taka bieganina to jak zabawa w berka, tylko na śmierć i życie. - Kacper, ty jesteś zdrowy na umyśle? - cała trójka równocześnie to powiedziała. - Kto wie? Czy to ważne? Nie przejmujmy się tym. Jak na razie mamy wczesny wieczór więc mamy trochę czasu. Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? - powiedziałem - Ja mam, możemy zająć się jakąś ścianką tutaj, bo jakoś chciałabym troszkę prywatności. - wtrąciła się Lucy - Zgadzam się - dodała Ange - Kapłan, pomożesz mi? - zwróciłem się do niego - Możemy to zrobić, ale czy masz materiały? - odpowiedział. - Jasne, tutaj trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko. - odparłem z uśmiechem - Dziewczyny odpocznijcie, my się tym zajmiemy - zwróciłem się do Ange i Lucy. Do późnego wieczora razem z Kapłanem stawialiśmy ścianę. W tym czasie Lucy malowała, a Ange czytała książki. Kiedy skończyliśmy razem z Kapłanem podziwialiśmy swoje dzieło. spojrzeliśmy na siebie, a potem na własne ubranie. Jakimś cudem nie byliśmy wyjątkowo brudni, jedynie sporo kurzu. Po ogarnięci sprzętu zawołałem dziewczyny. Były bardzo zadowolone z naszej pracy. Z uśmiechem mogłem się oprzeć o barykadę z szafy. No i znowu się przyłapałem na robieniu czegoś wbrew swej woli. Chyba już nie ma sensu tego przedłużać. Zauważyłem, że często spoglądam na Ange, nie wiem jednak dlaczego. Spędzanie z nią czasu jest czymś w rodzaju przyjemności, ale nie wiem jak to inaczej ująć w słowa. Ciekawe zjawisko. Jednak nie maiłem czasu się zastanawiać nad tym, bo byłem tak zmęczony, że jak tylko padłem na łóżko, to zapadłem w sen kamienny. Co będzie dalej? Zobaczę, jednak nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu na przemyślenia. http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Dzie%C5%84_50_Koniec_z_samotno%C5%9Bci%C4%85 - Poprzednia część Kategoria:Opowiadania